Los 9 infiernos
by Janelachicaendemoniada
Summary: Escrito para el fanfic un amor asesino para que os podais entender mejor la historia :33


Los 9 infiernos

En la época de la creación del universo y todo lo que tiene vida, se creó 1 paraíso aquel que logre entrar será un alma salvada, si dentro de dicho paraíso el alma cometiera algún pecado será convertido en un arcángel y será encerrado en 1 de los 9 infiernos que se crearon para los diferentes pecados cometidos uno más grave que otro, los infiernos no fueron creados hasta después de la creación, se crearon con el fin de encerrar a los demonios pecadores esto ocurre justo en la primera guerra mundial, cuando la ambición del poder y matar a sangre fría aumentaron, los 4 ángeles creadores de todo lo existente se reunieron con un solo objetivo: Que las almas malignas quedaran atrapadas en un plano donde no pudieran rondar en el mundo de los mortales, con esto fueron creados los 9 infiernos.

Infierno 1: En este permanecerán las almas que cometieron el pecado de soberbia, las almas que encerradas estén en este plano tienen la oportunidad de ser perdonados y enviados nuevamente al mundo mortal, este infierno es vigilado por el mismo lucifer su ambiente es de arrepentimiento y miseria es el más misericordioso de todos los infiernos, en este se retienen a los ancárgeles que anteriormente no fueron ángeles (arcángeles puros de maldad).

Infierno 2: En este yacen las almas que al morir dejaron objetivos y sueños pendientes en el mundo mortal, las almas esperan una segunda oportunidad de regresar al mundo mortal y cumplir sus pendientes, si no los cumplen estas serán mandadas al tercer infierno, donde no tendrán ninguna oportunidad de volver, este infierno en vigilado por el grupo de arcángeles más maléficos del primer infierno, este ambiente es frio para congelar los sueños de quienes quedan atrapados en él.

Infierno 3: En este infierno quedan las almas que por pereza olvidaron la segunda oportunidad que se les dio para cumplir sus pendientes, en este infierno se niega la salida de cualquier alma que yazca en este, no podrán volver al mundo mortal como un alma pura en un cuerpo, pero pueden ir a atormentar a los mortales su aura muestra una clara obscuridad, este infierno es vigilado por los ángeles cuyas almas quedaron atrapadas en el mundo mortal, vigila el cuerpo sin alma del ángel sin perdón alguno.

Infierno 4: Este infierno termina con el primer nivel de los 3 niveles de tortura que hay en los 9 infiernos, este infierno encierra a aquellas almas que por negación de haber muerto, atormentaron a sus seres queridos, haciendo que llegaran al suicidio por el dolor de aquello, este infierno es vigilado por el arcángel Remiel.

Infierno 5: Este infierno es el lugar de las almas en pena que cometieron suicidio por cualquier razón, alterando el ciclo de la vida que tendrá que ser acomodado por tal perdida mortal, este infierno es el más frio de todos y a la vez el que menos almas tiene en su interior, el infierno esta al resguardo del arcángel Sariel.

Infierno 6: Dentro de este infierno yacen aquellas personas que cometieron engaño o infidelidad dentro de una relación pura y sincera este infierno termina con el segundo nivel de tortura por tal motivo sus moradores son condenados a arder en aceite durante toda su eternidad, este infierno es el más temido de todos ya que suele ser más frecuente entre los mortales y en el que más personas yacen dentro del mismo, este espacio es vigilado por ares dios de la mitología griega.

Infierno 7: En el interior de este averno se concentrar todos los arcángeles que alguna vez fueron ángeles puros pero por pecado cometido dentro del paraíso fueron traídos y encerrados en las tinieblas en donde quienes intenten salir de este les serán degollados sus cráneos y serán exhibidos en un aparador, este es el averno más cruel de todos que aunque dentro de él no haya más de 15 arcángeles y 20 degollados pero su grado de sufrimiento es mayor a los demás, el mismo es vigilado por el arcángel Sammael.

Infierno 8: A la intemperie de este abismo yacen aquellos asesinos seriales, violadores o tan siquiera cualquier persona involucrada con cualquier tipo de filia (necrofilia, zoofilia, etc.) aquí a los retenidos se les recrea todo lo que hicieron, ya sea si apuñalaron, degollaron, violaron, etc. Se les puede convertir en animales (zoofilia) y que se les haga lo mismo que al animal al que le hicieron esto, pero no solo se les convierte en animales si no en los protagonistas de las diversas filias según se vea, esto nunca termina se les repite una y otra vez hasta el fin de la eternidad, por su gran número de ¨habitantes¨ dentro del mismo el abismo es manejado por todos brujos que han muerto en el mundo antes del siglo XX.

Infierno 9: De este infierno se tiene duda de si realmente existe o no, pero si este no existiera las almas que moran los diversos infierno exceptuando el infierno 4 no volvieran al plano del mundo mortal por lo que casi se tiene con certeza que existe dentro de este yacen 10 personas las encargadas de ver si un alma regresa o se queda en los infiernos estas 10 personas son los ya conocidos Slenderman, Zalgo, Jesucristo, Siddhartha Gautama (buda), ala, Abraham, Tao, Indra, Kali y por supuesto uno de los 5 angeles que en su defecto es el angel rechazado el que no forma parte de los 4 angeles que protegen el universo, este infierno es el mas numeroso de todos se dice que sus filas son interminables y que tardas 1 milenio en llegar al frente.

Los 4 angeles

Los cuatro angeles son elegidos por herencia, igual estos son elegidos cada que una generación de angeles protectores mueren otra generación de angeles suben a proteger 2 de ellos (que son pareja) protegen a la tierra estos son demonio y angel y los angeles puros de pareja (que ambos son pareja) protegen en universo hasta morir y sus hijos suben a proteger, estos llevan vidas normales como cualquier otra una de las dos parejas tendrá 3 descendiente y la otra 2 de esta saldrá el angel rechazado que tomara su lugar en el infierno 9, si los angeles para su entonces mueren y los otros no toman su lugar en un plazo de 1 mes el universo colapsara llegando asi a su fin, si algún angel muere antes de llegar a su lugar la tierra se destruirá lentamente con guerras ocasionadas por la misma humanidad causando el perecer de los humanos y cualquier raza que se encuentre en el planeta (esto tarda 9 meses), si un angel se empareja con el equivocado ya sea mujer con mujer, hombre con hombre o tan siquiera invertir las parejas osea poner a un angel con otro angel al que no le corresponde esto causara efectos contrarios al de proteger si no traer desequilibrio en la tierra y el universo causando el liberamiento de todas las almas que yacen en los 9 infiernos causando sufrimiento en la tierra.

El ángel rechazado

Este ángel no es malo en su totalidad si no que no es capaz de ocupar un cargo tan elevado dentro de la protección de la tierra y su universo ya conocido, ocupa un cargo importante pero no relevante para los mortales pero si para su alma, el ángel suele ser fruto del emparejamiento de ángel con ángel y rara vez es hijo de la combinación ángel y demonio.

Ángeles creadores

Crearon al universo en su totalidad cada cosa cada partícula subatómica es creación toralmente suya en su momento protegieron la tierra y el universo siendo en total 4 ya que en ese tiempo no se tenía previsto la creación de los infiernos estos fueron reemplazados cuando sus descendientes estaban preparados para asumir su cargo, en la novena generación de ángeles estos crearon los infiernos dando honor a su generación creando solo 9 infiernos, alrededor de la generación número 20 de ángeles (padres de Criss, Jeff y sus parejas) se determinó que ellos no eran lo suficiente "buenos" para ocupar el cargo por lo que aleatoriamente se le encomendó a 5 personas más los cargos, determinando que las parejas a las que se les revoco el cargo sus hijos serían los que continuaran el curso natural de los cargos y así seria hasta que ocurriera lo mismo.

FIN

NOTAS: La novela tendrá más duración ya que con este escrito he decidido agregarle un hermanito a Criss oculto lo se arruine la sorpresa pero si no esto no tendría sentido y 3 meses de trabajo solo enredarían la historia, también cuando revoco el cargo a los padres de Criss, etc. Se tenia previsto que todos los ángeles y los demonios murieran por eso se hizo esa excepción sin contar que faltaría un angel y explicare algo que a mí tampoco me dejo claro…

Verán si hacemos cuentas son 5 ángeles son 2 parejas y uno solo xD umm. Bueno no los enredare si no miren los hijos de los ángeles de ambas parejas se lían entre si…eso que quiere decir? Pues que si por ejemplo dos ángeles son la pareja 1 tienen 3 hijos, un angel y un demonio son la pareja 2 tienen 2 hijos, 2 de los hijos de la pareja 1 se liaran con los dos hijos de la pareja 2 y tendrán hijos y eso será lo mismo con todas las generaciones y obvio en una delas dos parejas habrá demonio aquí no hay preferencia de parejas el que queda de los ángeles es 1 de la pareja con 3 hijos y pos espero que así le entiendan.

Gracias a todos los que me esperaron para escribir esto, pero entenderán los que escriben historias que a veces es muy difícil que la historia tenga la lógica que debe de tener para que esta tenga lógica y coherencia y los que lean esto entenderán igualmente que este escrito es un pelín complicado de entender ya que son muchas referencias cambios drásticos, etc. En fin espero que les guste y que así puedan entenderle mejor a la historia, y que haya valido la pena que me esperaran también aprovecho para avisarle que la segunda y tercera temporada, si habrá hasta tres y no más, que cuando termine esta para 2015 habrá una historia de HDA que tengo muchísimas ganas de escribir ya que en su mayoría son sentimientos que yo tengo siempre, cuando la lean entenderán cuales sentimientos tengo en fin no los emociono más ya que al igual que esta historia durara dos años 2017…y ya en 2018 será la segunda parte de la historia, en 2020 acaba y empieza un fanfic de wigetta 7w7 que termina en 2022 y ya en 2023 hasta 2025 será la tercera y última parte y termina la historia que por cierto en ese tiempo ya tendré 23 añitos ñ.ñ y a esa edad lo más probable es que ya no tenga planeación de fanfics y deje de escribir :c pero es muy poco probable pero puede que suba fanfics años después de eso no lo sé en su tiempo se verá que pase ok? Gracias por todo y los veo en el cap. De hoy beshos y abrazos psicológicos .3.

-Jane


End file.
